The Slendermane Chronicles
by Blazer Blitz
Summary: Deep in the Everfree...There lies a monster. He has one name: The Slendermane. He roams the woods, preying on those who dare venture in...This is the tale of the survivor. Special thanks to a dear friend who never told me his/her name...But you know who you are, Luna. First chapter is a Prolog! Bear with me, I type slow, and I am lazy. Criticizing is allowed. R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

**SlenderMane Chronicles**

**Chronicle I**

**Nightmares**

Rainbow awoke to a knocking on her door, and quickly flew down, and poked her head outside. Standing before her, was her butter coloured friend Fluttershy, who look and her and smiled.

"Oh! Um…H-Hello Rainbow…Um…I was wondering, maybe, if you would let me stay here for the night….Angel Bunny locked me out of my cabin…"  
Rainbow smiled, and nodded.

"Sure thing, Flutters! I would do anything for a good friend. Come on in, I wasn't sleeping much anyway, I was kinda busy reading the new Daring Doo book." Rainbow stepped out of the way, and Fluttershy walked in, nodding.  
"Oh, Thank you, Rainbow. I'm so sorry I had to bother you so late at night…"  
"Don't sweat it Flutters! I don't mind much, anyway." Fluttershy only nodded, and walked to the couch, laying down on it.

"If you don't mind, I guess I will just sleep here…"  
"Cool with me, Flutters, Need anything before I head back upstairs?" She shook her head, and then laid it down on the soft cloud pillow.

"No…Thanks again Rainbow..."  
"Not a problem, have a nice dream, Fluttershy." With that, Rainbow flew upstairs, and flopped herself onto her bed again, reading a little bit before falling asleep. About a half hour later, she awoke once again, this time, it was to Fluttershys screams. Rainbow bolted out of her bed, flew downstairs, and flicked the lights on. Fluttershy was sitting straight up, crying, her tears absorbing into the soft cloud.

"Fluttershy! Whats wrong, what happened?!"

"N-Nightmare…Oh Celestia…A horrible nightmare! I-I-I…." She put her hoofs to her eyes, and Rainbow put her hoof around her shoulders, bringing her into a hug.  
"Its okay Flutter, its okay…It didn't happen…Your fine…" Fluttershy sniffled, and hugged back, speaking in-between sobs.

"I-I don't even know why I would dream something like that! I-It was so horrible…"  
"What happened, Fluttershy? If anything, I'm here to listen…"

"I-It was with you…A-And Pinkie…" Fluttershy buried her muzzle into Rainbows shoulder, crying hard.

"P-Pinkie killed you…A-And then turned you into a Cupcake and ate you! I-It was horrible! O-Oh Celestia, Why…" Rainbow said nothing for a few minutes, then sighed.

"That's nothing good, Flutter…C'mon, if anypony had a answer…Maybe Twilight has one." Futtershy, rubbing her eyes and nodding, got up from the couch, and together they started to fly towards the library.

"I-I just can't believe Celestia would even allow those kinds of Nightmares…Or any at all!"  
"I think its more Luna then anything else. After all, she's in control of the night, I think she would be in control of the dreams of Ponies as well."  
"B-But why would P-Princess Luna give me nightmares about my friends? I-It was so real, the pain, the knife…I-It…It scared me…"

" I don't know, Flutters…Maybe somepony else…C'mon…Were here, Twilight will have a answer, I'm sure of it…" With that, Rainbow knocked at the door. In a few minutes, Spike opened it, rubbing his eyes.

"Urg…What? Why are you two here?" Rainbow stepped forward, and spoke.

"Well, Fluttershy has been having nightmares that seem to be really…Real. We came to see Twilight to see what it means." Spike put his claw to his chin as he walked upstairs.

"That's weird…Twilight has been having really bad nightmares as well…" Twilight had come a few minutes later, brushing her hair with her magic.

"Heya Rainbow, Hey Flutter, What are you two doing here at three in the morning?"

"Fluttershy has been getting really bad nightmare…Really bad one. We thought that you had some sort of anwer…" Twilight put her hoof to her chin.

"You have been having nightmares too, Flutter?" Fluttershy shivered.

"Y-Yea…T-They were always about Pinkie hurting Rainbow though…E-Every one of them…" Twilight nodded, and turned to Rainbow Dash.

"What about you, Rainbow? Did you have any nightmares?"  
"Me? Nah, only dream I had was me escaping a hidden temple with a lost treasure! But…What about Applejack and the others? What if they had nightmares too?"  
"Exactly! We need to make sure if this was just a coincidence or if it is universal. I need you two to go check on them to make sure that they are alright, I'm going to stay here and see if I cant find a way to find a cause for all of this." Rainbow gave a salute, and headed towards the door.

"Right! C'mon, Fluttershy! Head to Raritys house, I'll check on Applejack." With that, she bolted out the door, and flew towards Sweet Apple Acres…

"Okay! Spike, where is that book on Dream Time Abnormalities?"

**Sweet Apple Acres**

****Applejack tossed and turned in her sleep, her nightmare tormenting her greatly.  
"N-No…No…Please..No more…No..No..NO!" Applejack bolted straight up, her fur drenched in a cold sweat. She checked her body, and smiled as she lay back on her pillow.

"Phew-ee! That sure was one bad dream…" Rainbow flew beside the window, and flew into the room.  
"Applejack! Your alright!"  
"W-Waah!" Applejack let out a small yelp, and fell out of her bed.

"Rainbow Dash! What in the hay do you think your doin'!"  
"Oops…Sorry, AJ, But Twilight wanted us to meet her at the Library if I found you were having a nightmare…And it seems you are, so…C'mon!"

Applejack nodded, grabbing her hat and getting to her feet.  
"Right! Times a wastin'! Lets go!" They both left, heading towards the tree library in Ponyville…

**Meanwhile…At Carousal Boutique**

Rarity screamed as she bolted straight up from her nightmare.

"Oooh…What a HORRIBLE nightmare! Why would I even dream of something that HORRID!" Fluttershy flew by the open window, poking her head in.

"R-Rarity? Are you alright?" Rarity turned looked at Fluttershy confused, but smiled and nodded.  
"I am alright, Fluttershy…But what are you doing here at this ungodly hour?" Fluttershy landed in the room, looking away from Raritys eyes.

"Oh, um…Twilight wanted me to go and see if you were having really bad nightmares, like her….And me…" Rarity sighed, and nodded.

"Yes…I admit, I have had a really…Bad nightmare…"  
"Oh! Then we got to see Twilight right away!"

"No! I cant go out looking like this, What if somepony saw me? I need to keep up my reputation, you know!" Rarity took a hairbrush from her dresser, and started to restyle her mane to its original state.

"There, much better. Now, lets go see Twilight, I'm sure she would have a answer." They both left, walking towards the library, not noticing the tall white stallion hiding in the shadows as they left…

**Ponyville Library**

"Aha! I knew I read something like this before…" Twilight said triumphantly, as her friends entered the library.

"Oh! Good, you're here…I think I found out what has been causing all the nightmares! But first, I need to know what the nightmares are, just to make sure." The group nodded, and Applejack stepped forward.

"A-Ah don't want y'all to hate me for dreamin' this kinda stuff up…But mah nightmare was you killing me, Twi…You were sawin' off mah leg…" Applejack looked away, and Twilight nodded.

"Its okay, Applejack, I don't hate you…But its on the list…Fluttershy?"  
"It was awful, simply awful! P-Pinkie was killing Rainbow, and then she turned her into a cupcake and ate her!" Her eyes started to water again, and Twilight put a reassuring hoof on her shoulder.

"Im very sorry to hear that, Fluttershy…But don't worry, It isn't going to happen…Rarity? What about you?"  
"I…As much as I would not like to speak about it, I was…Killing Fluttershy, and using her fur as fabric for a dres…Im sorry, girls…"  
"Don't worry, its not real...Anyway, that's on the list as well, and with my nightmare, I think I know what it is!" Rainbow spoke, a hint of desperation to get this over with in her voice.

"Great! What is it, so we can finally go to sleep!" Twilight floated a book out, and opened it.

"Its actually the reason why Luna became Nightmare Moon…" Rainbow shouted out:  
"I knew that she had something to do with this! What happened."  
"Rainbow! Listen, and you'll know, but don't just go blaming the Princess like that!"  
"Sorry…" Twilight cleared her throat, and began to read the dust old cover.

"The Legend of SlenderMane…

Long ago, after the Twin Sisters had defeated Discord, a new evil arose from his downfall…He was a being so evil, so monstrous…They didn't have a name for it, until, of course, Luna made a name. It began at night, well after all the ponies went to sleep, invading their dreams, and replacing them with nightmares, often about them killing, or being killed by their closest friends. Soon, Ponies began to go crazy, and acting out the dreams as if they were still in it. The Princesses found out about the dreams, and wielded the elements of harmony to defeat SlenderMane!" Twilight paused, and sighed.

"Sadly…The Elements failed, and the beast took control of the youngest, turning her into Nightmare Moon! SlenderMane wanted nothing more than to have eternal night, so he could wreak havoc on the dreams of ponies…But The eldest sister turned on her sister, banishing her to the moon, and SlenderMane was never seen again…But now, thanks to Luna, we know what were looking for! Everypony is present…Wait, where's Pinkie?"  
Rainbow looked around, and facehoofed.

"Oh, buck! I completely forgot about her!" Twilight rushed to the door, opening it with her magic.

"Come on! Before it gets to her!" The five mares rushed out the door, and Rainbow Dash took to the skies.

"Pinkies house is way to far away…We'll never reach her in time…Wait!" Rainbow was about to head up to go and dive, but her friends call stopped her.

"Rainbow! Look out for a tall white pony wearing a black suit! He's SlenderMane!" She saluted, and flew, scanning the clouds.

"Heh, They stuck me with the easiest job ever!" There was one final call, from Twilight.

"Also! Watch out for the black tentacles! He has those too!" Rainbow stopped mid-flight.

"Wait, what? Tentacles? What kind of freak has those?" She scanned the allyways, houses, and clouds all around town, but to no avail. Slendermane was not seen. Rainbow was about to head back to the rest of the group, but a singing voice that sounded a lot like Pinkies started to fill the silent air.

"SlenderMane, SlenderMane…All the children try to run…" Rainbow landed nonchalantly onto the ground as he saw a pink pony sitting in the middle of the streets.  
"Pinkie? Is that you?" Rainbow stepped closer, trying to see through the straight haired mare as she continued to sing.

"Slendermane, Slendermane, to him its apart of the fun…Slendermane, Slendermane…Dressed in black his suit and tie…"  
"Pinkie, if this is a joke, please, just stop it! It's not funny, why are you singing that creepy song?" Pinkie only sang one more verse before lifting her head to reveal a large X with a circle around it carved into her forhead, her eyes were dull, and dead of life.

"Slendermane, Slendermane, You most certainly will DIE!" She shouted out the last word, a large grin appearing on Pinkies face as Rainbow jumped from fright, and took to the skies.

"Y-You're not Pinkie! Stay away from me!" The singing continued, and Rainbow started to see the tall white pony wearing the suit all around, following her, his face blank of anything, there was just nothing there where the face should have been. Fearing other friends lives, she set her course to Suger Cube Corner, but was shocked to see a red puddle leading into it.

"No…Oh no! I..I got to get to Celestia! She'll know what to do!" Rainbow started to speed off to the Canterlot Castle, but her legs were soon grabbed, and pulled. She could feel her legs getting dislocated as she got pulled towards the blank faced pony.  
"No! That's it! I'm done!" Rainbow felt her body being wrapped as she struggled to get free, voices of her friends filling her ears.

"Join us…." She struggled even more, trying to break free without opening her eyes.  
"And wake up….Wake up…Rainbow! Wake up!" The voice that stood out the most was Fluttershys voice.

"Please Rainbow, wake up! You're having a nightmare!"  
"H-Huh?" Rainbow opened her eyes to see her blanket had been wrapped tightly around her, and that she was in her room.

"W-What? Fluttershy! Your okay! Did you and the others stop Slendermane?" Rainbow asked, getting out of her bind, getting out of bed. Fluttershy cocked her head sideways, looking confused.

"Slendermane? Who's that?" Rainbow held her head, looking at the ground.

"What happened…How did I survive? It was all a DREAM?"

"I just came up here when I heard you screaming, Rainbow…So I think it was. Oh! And Derpy came by, she had a letter for you, here you go…" Fluttershy pulled out a envelop from her back, and then trotted downstairs.  
"O-Oh…Thanks, Fluttershy…Whats this?" She started to open it, and pulling out several pieces of paper, all of them decorated with foals drawings and roughly etched words, such as "HELP ME" and "ALWAYS WATCHES, NO EYES" There was nine pages in total, the final page unlike the others…It had a red X with a circle on the front, and a sentence in the back.

"Watch Out. Even though you've won, He is still alive." Rainbows breathing quickened, and she couldn't help herself as she fainted…

**END OF CHRONICAL I**


	2. Chronicle II Chapter I

**The Slendermane Chronicles**

**Chronicle II**

**Chapter I**

**The Princess and the Pegasi**

A lone red Pegasus was running through the Everfree, his ginger mane was getting in his eyes, slowing his progress, but he didn't care. He had to get away. He couldn't use his wings, the forest canopy was too thick, so he had to rely on his legs. He tripped and fell, dropping his bag full of gems in the process. _Damn it…I don't have time to put it back on! _He had to leave it, his life was more important than a bag full of gemstones. He could see the entrance to the forest now, moonlight reaching in. Because of his flare for the dramatic, he made leap out of the forest, and looked down. A long, snaking black tentacle swiped at his original position, and he flapped his wings, landing outside. He had to keep running, he didn't think it would be bound to just the Everfree. Still, he chuckled. He had just outrun a monster. He gave one final glance backwards, and sure enough, the tall white earth pony wearing a black suit and tie was standing in the twisted trees, his tentacles were sheathed this time. He turned his back on the creature, only to get an blasted voice in his ear.

"HELLO MY HUMBLE SUBJECT!" Only pony that could pull of that kind of volume was…  
"P-Princess! H-Hello!" He felt his body almost involuntarily bow as the princess of the night used the Royal Canterlot Voice once more, but catching herself.

"HOW ARE THOU ON THI-Ahem...I mean, how are you tonight?" He got off of the ground, and brushed himself off.

"U-Uh...Just fine, I was just coming back from the Everfree…What are you doing in the middle of nowhere?" Luna looked a bit confused, and she looked around.

"The middle of nowhere? But this is Canterlo-Oh…I must have been sleep-flying again. What were you doing in the Everfree?"

"Oh, my gem cave is in there…But I'm going to have to find a new one." Luna cocked her head slightly.

"Ah, I see…Why is that?" He looked around nervously, and stood beside Luna.

"W-Walk with me…" He started to walk, and Luna nodded and followed.

"A monster took it over…" He leaned in and whispered.

"Don't look now…But its right behind us…It looks like a pony, but it's tall, and wears a suit…And has no face…" Luna visibly shivered, and whispered.

"Do you have a twenty bit coin, by any chance?"  
"Yea, I do. Why?" He said, pulling out his bit bag from his red and gray sweater, and then the twenty bit coin. Luna levitated the coin, and whispered.

"I've faced this creature before…Your safety is of greater importance right now, not mine. When I drop this, fly for Canterlot. I'll be right behind you, I promise."

"What is it, Luna? Does it have a name?" Luna sighed.

"It has no true name…But I called it Slendermane." With that, the stallion spread his wings.

"All I need to know, princess. Ready?" Luna nodded, chucking the coin behind her with her magic, and spread her wings, taking flight. The stallion had already taken off, but turned around when he heard Luna cry out. A long, black tentacle had snaked around her leg, pulling her down, and it seemed to be singing "Gimme twenty dollar! Gimme twenty dollar!" Over and over again.

"Take it! Just leave and take it!" She flailed about, trying to break the grasp of the creature.

"Princess! Don't worry, I'm coming!" The stallion had changed his original direction, flying backwards towards the monster, his wings sparking.

"Leave her alone, you FREAK!" He shouted. Somehow, his wings and head caught on fire, and he slammed into Slendermane. Luna used this time to search around for the coin, then grab it with her magic and tossed it away. While Slendermane was searching, the pair flapped their wings hard and fast, trying to get to the Capital of Equestria; Canterlot, as fast as physically possible. For about a half an hour, Luna landed hard, and unceremoniously, panting, while the stallion had landed and ran to a nearby fountain, where he stuck his head in, then he pulled out his head, gasping for air. Between breaths, Luna spoke:

"How…How did your head and wings catch fire?!" The stallion, who was splashing water on his wings to put them out, turned his head, sighing and scratched the back of his head.

"Well…Let's just say my name isn't Blazer Blitz for nothing…For some reason, I can set myself on fire without burning off any fur, mane or feathers…Of course, it looks scary, and it hurts…A lot…Not to mention I can't put the fire out without water." Luna cocked her head, trying to understand what was just told…She shook her head.

"An interesting talent, if not somewhat inconvenient, to say the least." Blazer shrugged.

"It scared a lot of bullies away when I was a foal…" Blitz looked around, then gasped.

"Hey! We're in Canterlot!" Luna smiled, and chuckled as she started to walk towards the palace.

"Indeed we are, Blazer. It's the safest place from Slendermane that I can come up with at the moment." Blazer walked beside her, admiring the beauty of the night city.

"My brother works in the palace…You might know him, the Forge Master Bronze Hammer?" Luna stopped and put a hoof to her chin before returning to walking.

"I know him in passing, yes. He is an excellent armor smith." Blazer chuckled, the palace was in sight now.

"Yup! Sure sounds like my brother, all right! He always found fun in pounding metal all day and night…Strange stallion, but who can blame him?" The guards at the gate open the gates immediately upon seeing the pair, and Luna decided to change things to a much more serious topic.

"Yes, we all have our talents…But I have to ask, Blazer. How did you encounter Slendermane?" He shivered, obviously not liking the idea of speaking of it, but he spoke anyway.  
"Well…After I came out of my gemstone cavern, I saw a piece of paper stuck to a tree. It was a foals drawing, one tall stick pony surrounded by several smaller ponies….After…After about ten minutes of walking, I got a slight headache…And when I turned around, I saw him, staring at me from within the trees." Luna sighed, nodding.  
"Yes…I see. He does tend to be dramatic on occasion." Together, they walked into the castle proper, and then down a very roundabout route of corridors. Blazer, who had not been inside before, looked on in awe.  
"Whoa…It's a lot bigger on the inside…" Soon, they arrived at a large wooded door, its body covered in arcane runes. Luna pushed the door open, and spoke.  
"It is fortunate that you only encountered him, Blazer Blitz…." Blazer looked a bit worried as he walked inside the door.

"Why just me? Is he some sort of ancient evil or something, like in the old pony tales? Where only one is sacrificed to save the rest? " Luna sadly sighed, and nodded

"Yes…Yes, something very much like that. He may be targeting you because of your self-combustion abilities. He rarely takes liking to normal ponies…Unless they're fillies." Blazer rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh…So he IS a monster…Is that why he grabbed you?" Luna shook her head.

"I suspect that has much more to do with the fact that I angered him and he thought I had the twenty bit piece." Using her magic, Luna closed the door to the balcony, and laid down on her bed.

"Huh…Well, I'm glad that you're safe. That thing looked like it would have eaten you." Luna laughed half-heartedly.

"I'm sure it would if it got the chance…But, I am glad you escaped unscathed as well. It is fortunate that you weren't found by his competitor first." Blazer cocked his head.

"His…Competitor? Im afraid to ask…But I will. Who's his competitor?" Luna used her magic to bring over a book; The Myths of Equestria, and opened it to a page: The Rake.  
"Have a seat if you wish, Blazer." Luna said, motioning to her bed. Blazer blushed, and stammered as he got onto the bed.  
"U-Uh…S-Sure!" Luna raised an eyebrow, looking confused at his behavior.

"There is no need to be nervous…But, Yes. His competitor. The Rake is its actual name…It named itself…"  
Luna sighed, and looked out the window. "It should never have been brought into this world…" Blazer gulped, rubbing the back of his head as he saw the image of the creature…It was somewhat like a pony, except for the fact that it was more like a corpse, its eye glowing white and one of its hooves was a set of bloody claws, and its teeth looked like it stole a dragons, including its overbite. The picture itself had the creature staring right at the viewer, and it was enough to give him the shivers, even after the frightening encounter with the Slendermane.|  
"Er…Wow. That's freaky…But why is his name named after a garden tool, Luna?" Luna shrugged, closing the book and putting it back on the shelf with her magic.  
"I have no idea…You'd have to ask him that yourself…Though, I very much doubt that you want to. It's much more Proactive than Slendermane. Attacks first, tears your psyche apart, and then gives you instructions as to what to tell the ponies who find your emaciated body." Just the thought even more shivers up Blazers spine, making him want to meet this "Rake" even more.

"Geeze…That is…Horrible, Terrible, and downright freaky….Not to mention evil." He laid down, putting his front hooves behind his head, scrunching his nose in deep thought. Luna had curled herself around a Celestia doll, and smiled as she spoke.  
"So…I take it you wish to spend the night?" Blazer opened his eyes and sat up.

"O-Oh! It's alright, I was just thinking...Huh?...Is that a…Princess Celestia Doll?" Luna blushed, holding it close to her heart.

"Oh…Yes. Mother had given it to me as a filly…Tia found it, fixed it up, and gave it back to me." Blazer smiled, sitting up to pay more attention.

"Heh, that's actually really cute…" He sighed, and looked at the room: Bookshelves, Runes on the walls, a piano, and a wardrobe were all that decorated the room. Still, it felt homely.

"You know…I might take you up on your offer to stay the night." He said as he got up, stretching. Luna smiled, and pulled out a few extra pillows and a blanket from under the bed.

"That is a well considered decision." Luna smiled, and used her magic to make the runes glow. "This room was designed specifically to ward off both Slendermane and the Rake, if that helps you sleep." Blazer smiled, and started to trot over to the couch, sitting down on it.

"Ha, that will! Thanks, Luna." Luna smiled, but it faded as he sat down on the couch.

"You're going to sleep all the way over there?" Blazer blushed again, turning his head to her.

"U-Uh…Well, Yeah…Unless you wanted me to sleep on the bed…" Luna seemed to have a little blush as well, but still spoke with a bit of confidence.

"W-well…It would be nice to have a bit of company…Especially after that less than pleasant meeting with Slendy." She shrugged. "Strength in numbers, right?"  
"W-Well…O-Okay…" He stammered as he walked to the bed, then hopped onto it, laying down. "R-Right…" Luna levitated the blankets over to him, and asked in a quiet voice. "Is..This okay?" Blazer turned his head to her.

"W-What do you mean, Luna?" He took the blanket, pulling it up over his body.

"Well…Just sleeping on the bed…I know its sort of a…Odd request." Blazer immediately shook his head.

"N-No! No…It's fine, I would want somepony next to me after a Slendermane encounter, too." Luna sighed, smiling.  
"Ah…Good to know we think alike." She used her magic to drape several more blankets over the pair, before laying her down head on the pillow.  
"…Just out of Idle Curiosity..How old are you, Blazer?" Blazer cocked his head looking at Luna.

"Uh…I'm Twenty-Two…Why?"  
"Like I said, Idle Curiosity."

"Hmm…Well, Alright. Goodnight, Luna…" He said, yawning before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Blazer…" Luna did the same, closing her eye, and slowly drifting off to sleep. Outside, a wisp of a black suit and red tie peered into the window, then moved on…Blazer felt…Uncomfortable as he slept. He slowly moved over, closer and closer, until he was eventually cuddling Luna. A faint smile appeared on Luna's lips as they cuddled, and the hours pass. Dawn comes and goes, and its at least midday before Luna started to stir. She groggily got up, smiling as Blazer softly snored away on her chest. After a careful few movements, she stood up, not waking Blazer from his sleep, and stretched her wings and neck a bit. She noticed something out of place…A paper, between the balcony, door, out of place lining the walls. It was then Blazer started to stir, yawning and sitting up.

"What a weird dream…" His back was turned on Luna, who was picking up the paper. On it, was a rough stick figure sketch on one side. Luna didn't look up as she spoke.

"What was it, Blazer?" Blazer yelped as he heard the familiar voice behind him, but he lost his balance and fell off the bed, hitting the floor.  
"Ow….Well…At least I know it wasn't a dream…" Luna giggled, moving over to him up. Blazer gladly took the hoof up, stretching his wings.

"Well, Blazer. Was it a good dream, or a bad dream?" He stretched his back, yawning.

"A-Aah~…Y'know…I think it was one of those good ones…" He slowly sat down, rubbing his eye.

"I just can't believe that I slept with a princess…." His eye widened as the words left his lips, his absentmindedness causing his wings to pop out from embarrassment. Luna cleared her throat to make a point.  
"And only slept with. As in sleeping…" She couldn't help but giggle again at the sight of his wing-boner.

"Y-Yeah…" Blazer blushed as he tried to push his wings down. "Damn it you two…D-Down!" His wings popped out from his hooves, and Luna burst into full laughter, almost falling over because of it. Blazer chuckled as well, more out of embarrassment than silliness.  
"Heh..haha…I-I'm just glad Celestia didn't walk in…" Luna calmed herself down, still giggling.

"Ehe,hehe..Sorry about that…But I don't think she'd be the one to judge, if you get my meaning." Blazer was rambling off a mumble as she spoke.

"It would be really awkward if she found out you slept with me..." His ears perked up as he heard her line.  
"Wait, what?" Luna blushed, looking out the window at nothing in particular.

"Well…Immortal goddess Princesses get lonely too, you know…." Blazer took a few seconds to process what she had told, and when he did his cheeks flushed and his wings sprung out again.

"Not again…" He groaned, and Luna started to laugh again, but this time interrupted by one of the staff butler coming in, apparently to see if we'd like something for Brunch. Blazer quickly hid his wing-boner and nodded.

"Well? What would you like for a breakfast lunch, Blazer?" He put a hoof to his chin and thought for a second, before saying.

"Well…I always wondered what a Castle Hay and Cheese omelet tasted like…So, I'll try that." The butler took his order down, and turned to Luna.

"I'll just have some Oatcakes, Sir. Thank you." The butler bowed, and left. Luna walked to the drawing, pulling it out and showing it to him.

"Blazer…Do you know what this is?" Blazer's eyes widened as he looked at the drawing, and he took a few steps away, and pointed a shaking hoof to it.

"T-T-That's the drawing! The exact one!" Luna's eyes widened, immediately dropping it.  
"How in Tartarus did it even get in here?!" Blazer started to pace back and forth, panicked.  
"Not good, not good not good not good not good….Ugh!" He sprinted to a door, opening it, and quickly saying.

"Bathroomberightback!...Nottherightone!" He went from one end of the room, to the other, opening the door and closing it. Luna searched through the shelves, finding a wooden, Mirror-Lined box. She put the drawing inside it, then sat down, wondering on how it got inside in the first place. Blazer exited the bathroom, sighing.

"Phew…Sorry about that! I panicked. Luna was staring at the box, deep in thought.  
"Oh, Yes…Understandable." Blazer sighed, and put a caring hoof on her shoulder.

"Hey…Let's just be glad it didn't come for us last time..Er..Night." Luna shook off his hoof, standing up, not entirely reassured.  
"That's just the thing…If we got the drawing, then where will we meet it next, Blazer?" Blazer put on a confient smile, and walked in front of her.

"I don't know, Luna…But for now, Lets stay together until we figure this out. Strength in numbers, right?" He put his hoof to his chin, thinking. "Think of me as…Uh…" His eyes brightened, and he looked at Luna with a beaming smile.  
"Your student! Like Celestias! From what I heard, she hardly ever left her side." This seemed to work, Luna smiled, and brought him into a hug.

"And I am sure you wont, Blazer…" Blazer slowly hugged back, his wings holding themselves back. "You know what would be awkward? If the waiter came in." Luna giggle, bopping his nose playfully.  
"And you had a wingboner again?" Blazer laughed, smiling.

"Ha! Yeah, and if you did too!" They both laughed until they heard the clearing of a throat. They both slowly turned their heads, and finally they saw Celestia herself grinning at the hugging pair.

"Well, I knew you'd find one someday Luna, and that you'd love yours. Im proud of you!" Celestia left chucking to herself, and Luna jumped away from him.

"What…"

"W-wait! I-it's not what it looks like!" Luna and Blazer had full blushed burning through their fur, Blazers due to the fact Celestia walked in and was okay with it, and Luna's due to the fact that Celestia came in and commented on taking on a student then…Molesting them.  
"Well…That wasn't as funny as I thought it would be…" Luna stammered as she thought of some sort of excuse for what Celestia had just said.  
"S-She…Uh…S-she probably just meant she was glad that I found a student! Yeah…Yeah, definitely!" Luna laughed nervously, smiling very awkwardly and unconvincingly. Blazer was still in semi-shock, and slowly cocked his head.

"…And…What about the…Uh…Love bit?" Luna gulped, and quickly thought of an alternate reason for her sister's comment.

"Well…Um…She, at least I'd assume, loves her student as though she loves her own daughter…At least, I hope she loves her like a daughter…" Blazer scrunched up his face, thinking…  
"O-Oh…Wait. So…Now I'm your son now?...Huh." Luna facehoofed, and shook her head.

"W-Wait…N-No. that's just…Awkward. What about…just good friends?" She smiled, but Blazer knew where he was now. The FriendZone. At least he didn't act like he was concerned about it.

"Well, that sounds good to me, Luna! Good friends it is!" In his mind, he groaned and hit his head on the wall. `Damn it…You just got friendzoned…Again.` The butler arrived , carrying a cart for with the food, placing it on the table before bowing and leaving.  
"Well…Maybe not just friends? I mean, there doesn't HAVE to be any sort of restriction on our…Relationship? Can I call it that?" She sighed in exasperation. "I'm not good at this…." Blazer took his food tray, and set it on the table.

"U-Uh…N-No, there doesn't. We can be whatever you want, Luna be it friends, or whatever!" Luna poured syrup on her Oatcakes, and gingerly poked them with a fork.  
"W-Well…Um…What do you WANT us to be, Blazer?"

"Uh…"  
"Please, do be honest with me…"  
"I..I.." Blazer thought to himself. `Don't screw this up now! This is the princess!` Blazer felt his heart skip a beat as he spoke.

"I think…Lets be just really good friends…" He muttered under his breath "For now, I hope…" Luna's ears perked up as she heard his last two words.  
"S-So…Maybe in the future?" Blazer blushed, he didn't realize that she heard.

"H-Huh?! I-oh! Erm…" He looked into her eyes, then smiled.  
"Yeah…" Luna looked back into his, smiling widely and brightly.

"A-Alright!" She started to chomp down on her oatcakes, now soggy with the syrup.

"Y-Yeah! This Hay Omelet isn't going to eat itself! Nom." Luna giggled as she quickly downed the plates small stack of Oakcakes.

"So…What now?" Blazer said, Luna smiled.


End file.
